Since the LCD is a non-self-emitting display, the display panel thereof needs to be configured with light sources (such as backlight source, front light source or external light source) for displaying images. The LCD can be classified into transmissive display, transflective display and reflective display, in terms of the utilization patterns of light source. Wherein, the transflective display exhibits excellent effect of display under both sunshine environment in the open air and zero-light or low-light environment, because it utilizes the luminous beams emitted from both external light source and backlight source, thus has been attracting more and more attentions.
The display panel in the transflective display usually is formed by engaging an array substrate with a color filter (color filter) substrate and filling liquid crystals there-between. The color filter substrate comprises black matrix (black matrix), color filter layer and planar over coat (OC) layer which are disposed on a substrate; a pattern of the black matrix partitions a plurality of sub-pixel regions on the substrate, and the color filter layer covers over the plurality of sub-pixel regions. Each of the sub-pixel regions can be divided into a transmissive region and a reflective region, wherein the reflective region is provided with reflective electrode or reflective layer thereon, which are adapted for reflecting the luminous beams reflected by an external light source (such as sunshine or lamplight). It can be seen that, the luminous beam entering into the reflective region will pass through the RGM filter layer twice, while the luminous beam entering into the transmissive region will pass through the RGM filter layer only once, thus the images displayed through the transmissive region and reflective region in the same sub-pixel region will lose color coordination.
In order to solve the problem above, it's conventional to adjust the thickness of color filter layer in the color filter substrate to increase the thickness of color filter layer corresponding to the transmissive region or decrease the thickness of color filter layer corresponding to the reflective region, so that the images presented in the transmissive region and in the reflective region will be uniform and consistent in color, thereby obtaining effect of color coordination.